garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
+help chargen
'CharGen' (short for Character Generation, also referred to on GarouMUSH as 'Birthplace' or 'BP') is not a global command, per se, but the process through which every character on the game goes through to assign starting stats to that character. The information contained in "+help chargen" document some of the Birthplace idioscyncracies regarding starting statistics points available to be assigned out that players should expect going into CharGen on GarouMUSH. Please note that the information contained here is for *starting* stats for characters who are Human, Rank:0 (Cub) Garou, or Rank:1 (Cliath) Garou. Any other character types who might come in (vampires, mages, Fostern+ Garou) are handled on a case-by-case basis--please check with the -reg wiz if your character is one of these types. See "+help chargen2" for Rank:1 (Cliath) Garou stats, "+help chargen3" for Rank:0 (Cub) Garou stats, and "+help chargen4" for Human stats. +help chargen2 Rank 1 (Cliath) Starting Stats-- Attributes: (Physical/Social/Mental) 7/5/3, assigned to each category in whatever priority you choose, and distributed within each category as you choose. Secondary Attributes: Willpower - As is described, per tribe, in _Werewolf: The Apocalypse_, 2nd edition. (This will be between WP:3-5) Gnosis: Human=1; Metis=3; Lupus=5 Rage: Ragabash=1; Theurge=2; Philodox=3; Galliard=4; Ahroun=5 Backgrounds: 5 points to spend, available backgrounds dependent on tribe, again according to WtA 2nd ed. The actual BP room will list Backgrounds available to your character's particular tribe. NOTE: The "Fetish" background must be approved with the -reg wiz before going IC. Gifts: One gift each from Rank:1 tribe, breed, and auspice gifts (3 total). See "+help gifts" for more info on what is available. Additionally, all characters start with 10 Freebies they can spend to increase any of these stats. See "+help freebies" for more information. +help chargen3 Rank: 0 (Cub) Garou Starting Statistics Attributes: (Physical/Social/Mental) 6/4/3, assigned in whatever priority you choose, and assigned out in each category as you choose, as worked out with your -reg wiz. NOTE: Cubs receive two (2) more Attribute points to assign out after a successfully completed Rite of Passage. It is generally preferred that the player choose two stats in two different "rungs" of attributes. (That is, don't up two Mental stats at once, or two Social stats.) Secondary Attributes: Willpower - As is described, per tribe, in _Werewolf: The Apocalypse_, 2nd edition. (This will be between WP:3-5; Lost Cubs start at WP:3) Gnosis: Human=1; Metis=3; Lupus=5 Rage: Ragabash=1; Theurge=2; Philodox=3; Galliard=4; Ahroun=5 Backgrounds: 5 points to spend, available backgrounds dependent on tribe, again according to WtA 2nd ed. The actual BP room will list Backgrounds available to your character's particular tribe. NOTE: The "Fetish" background must be approved with the -reg wiz before going IC. Cubs may not start with the "Rites" Background. Lost Cubs additionally may not take "Pure Breed" or "Mentor". Gifts: One gift each from Rank:1 tribe, breed, and auspice gifts (3 total). Cubs who choose the 'Unknown' or 'Lost Cub' tribe option will only be OOCly assigned two (2) gifts to begin with, for breed and auspice. They will be given a tribal Gift upon Riting. (In Character (IC), this often comes into effect during their Rites.) See "+help gifts" for more info on what is available. NOTE: Although Cubs will have access to choose Gifts during CharGen, they will not be available for use IC until after a successful Rite of Passage. Additionally, all characters start with 10 Freebies they can spend to increase any of these stats. See "+help freebies" for more information. +help chargen4 Humans (Mortal & Kinfolk) Starting Stats-- Attributes: (Physical/Social/Mental) 6/4/3, assigned to each category in whatever priority you choose, and distributed within each category as you choose. Secondary attributes: Willpower: 4 Backgrounds: 4 points to spend, available Backgrounds will be listed in the appropriate Birthplace room NOTE: Non-Kinfolk Humans may not take the 'Pure Breed' background, and may not be allowed to take the 'Kinfolk' background (-reg wiz discretion). Additionally, all characters start with 10 Freebies they can spend to increase any of these stats. See "+help freebies" for more information. Category:Help File